ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Nanban-Okina Pass
Summary The Foggy Mountain Pass of the old Westerner is the second chapter of Ultimo, the first chapter being the prologue. Plot Dr. Dunstan is riding his cart through a dense forest when all of a sudden, Yamato stops him and asks him who he is. Yamato examines Dunstan's cart and guesses that Dunstan is selling something valuable and is heading towards the capital to sell the valuables to the nobility. Dunstan says he is doing something like that and asks Yamato who he is. Yamato tells Dunstan his name and professes that he is a bandit, when he says that, his comrades leap out of the bushes and surrounds him. Dunstan then muses about Yamato's gang, saying that it is funny that the bandits are composed of old men and children. He then warns the bandits not to open the boxes he was carrying in his cart, saying that they are the ultimate Karakuri Doji with nine dimensions and that opening the boxes would kill everyone in the area. Yamato then says that he hates the nobility for stealing their families and explains why the bandits are gathered in such a motley way and that is his motive for revenge against them. Dunstan muses again saying that they are like chivalrous bandits but warns that the boxes contains ultimate good and ultimate evil. Dunstan goes further by saying that the bandits have no place in good, because they steal from people and they have no place in evil because their sins have no value which is more reason to leave the boxes alone. Yamato ignores Dunstan's warnings and proceeds to open the boxes anyways, the boxes open, revealing Yamato and Vice sleeping inside of the boxes. The bandits are shocked to discover that the ultimate good and evil that Dunstan was blatantly advertising was nothing more than a pair of dolls. Yamato then mocks Dunstan, worrying that some sort of monster was going to jump out of the boxes but it was just a pair of dolls, Daruma says that the dolls are really well crafted, musing on Ultimo's beauty and how Vice resembles a hero. Dunstan restates that the Doji are not dolls but they are Karakuri Doji, amd now that the boxes are opened they should begin their duties, he then asks Ultimo what he thinks about the bandits. Ultimo says that after searching his memories, he declares that Yamato is not really evil and considering what has happened to Yamato in his life, there is plenty of room for forgiveness, but Ultimo thinks that Yamato is too violent to be his master. The bandits are shocked that the "dolls" can move, talk, walk and even criticizes. Vice angrily states that he is not a doll, but a Karakuri Doji and he proclaims that he is going to kill the bandits for waking him up from his sleep. The bandit with the afro starts to panic and fires several arrows into Vice but he just shrugs them off and throws them at the bandit, landing several shots into the eye, killing him. Two of the other bandits see this and ready their arrows but Vice is faster and slices their heads into ribbons with his gloves, he then uses his vision to find the hiding spots of the other three bandits and then his gloves extend, skewering all three of them instantaneously. Vice then wonders how many more people he can kill, and then he says he will will everyone one hundred times each, he then unleashes his ulimate henge, Oni Men, transforming himself into a ferocious skeletal creature. Yamato wonders what the monster is and what is Ultimate good and Ultimate evil but it does not matter anymore because all of his friends are going to die. Vice then points at Yamato, saying that since he woke him up, he is going to die last, while all of his comrades die, Yamato says that he won't let him and draws his sword against him, saying that he is going to defeat him. Vice says that Yamato may be foolish but he is not a coward. Yamato's surviving comrades all band together in an attempt to fight Vice. Vice is enraged that Yamato has the gall to try and defeat him with primitive weapons but then Ultimo uses Shishi Guchi to protect Yamato and his comrades, he then uses Shishi Mai to wound Vice which breaks him from his Oni Men henge. Ultimo says that Vice has already killed 6 people and anymore would just be cruel, Ultimo goes further by saying that if Vice still tries to kill the bandits, he will destroy him. Vice questions Ultimo, wondering why he is helping thieves and beggars, and Ultimo replys by saying that the bandits' devotion to their comrades is true emotion which is the heart of good and thus, undeserving of death. Yamato asks Dunstan why his Doji are fighting each other, Dunstan staes that Ultimo and Vice are representatives of good and evil and naturally they cannot get along becasue good and evil are like oil and water. Dunstan says that even he can't stop the Dojis now and the reason that the Dojis exist is to determine whether good or evil was stronger. Dunstan proclaims that he always wanted to find the ultimate strength but was blocked by the barriers of good and evil and the strongest people are contained in them, and the definitions of good and evil are impossible to obtain in any situation, Dunstan asks what is good and evil? and he hypothesizes that there must be a more binding reason for existing. Dunstan then says that he was able to divide a single soul and created the Doji, two dolls with unmatchable strength and unyielding emotions. Dunstan says that a doll is the image of a human within normal humans. Transcendant Power is the sword that adheres to this philosiphy and pure good and pure evil are sealed into their souls. Dunstan says that the dolls will live forever and they strive to find the definitions of their lives under the teachings of their masters and to one day reach the final conclusion of their ultimate battle. Dunstan wonders who will win and what it will mean to the human race once a winner has been decided, he then asks Yamato if he find any of this fascinating. Before he could allow Yamato to answer, he disappears saying that he cannot die. He says that the Karakuri Doji's ultimate battle has begun and he is interested in seeing how Yamato overcomes the crisis, Vice then says that Ultimo will die, but Ultimo counters this taunt by saying that Vice will be the one that dies. The scene then cuts to the 21st century with Rune greeting Yamato, Yamtom asks Rune why he is so excited but then Rune reminds him of Sayama's birthday party. Yamato is stunned, asking himself how he could have forgotten about Sayama's birthday and that he forgot to give Sayama a birthday present. Sayama then arrives and gives Yamato his bag and then inquisitvely ask if Yamato has a cold. Sayama then says how excited she is about her party and then goes off to class, Yamato is low on funds and then decides to pawn his bag for money so he can get Sayama a present. The old man at the shop then says that the store is closed but when Yamato looks around the store, he sees Ultimo in a large case, descrepit and tattered, Yamato then says Ultimo's name in a shocked fashion. Characters in order of appearance *Dr.Dunstan *Agari Yamato *Darumada Masami *Hyokkoto *Unnamed Bandit with an afro *Female Child Bandit *Male Child Bandit *Ultimo *Vice *Two Identical Bandits *The other three bandits that Vice killed *Kodaira Rune *Sayama Makoto *Unnamed Antique Shop Owner Karakuri Henges used *Oni Men (Demon Mask) *Shishi Guchi (Lion mouth) *Shishi Mai (Lion Dance) *Ko Guchi (Fox Mouth)